Crime Brought By Love
by fanfatic08
Summary: Some people say that love is blind. So, could it be possible for someone to allow love to blind her enough to be able to commit a sin? Love is truly powerful. Please R and R. Happy Valentines to all.


**-ooo0-oo00-ooo-0o0-ooo-00oo-0ooo-**

**A Crime Brought By Love**

**--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--**

**One Shot**

**-ooo0-oo00-ooo-0o0-ooo-00oo-0ooo-**

**Summary: Some people say that love is blind. So, could it be possible for someone to allow love to blind her enough to be able to commit a sin? Love is truly powerful.**

**A/N: Konnichiwa, mina-san! It's been awhile since I posted anything. This idea came to me a year ago but I didn't have time to fix it… so now here it is. I hope you enjoy reading. Happy Valentines!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT. I could only wish that I did.**

Running past a restaurant, I stopped to look in. It was elegant. Candles were used for light. Each table has a unique flower decoration-they were mostly of roses. Music was played. It was the kind of melody that could melt your heart. This place was made for lovers, for it portrayed such a romantic atmosphere. That is the very reason why I would never get to enjoy eating here. I stepped forward and gently placed my hands against the glass window.

I looked at the glass and saw my reflection. My auburn colored hair was soaking wet from the rain. I removed my hand from the glass window and touched a few strands of my shoulder-length hair. Then, I realized, or maybe just remembered, something. I looked at my clothes and hands just to see reddish stains on them.

"Why did I do it?" I asked myself as tears started to flow. I took a deep breath and started to run again, aimlessly. All I wanted to do now was to run away from it all.

I stopped to clear my eyes of my tears. I looked around and realized that I came back to the place where it happened. I hesitated but soon got over it. I headed to the cherry blossom trees. I don't know why, but I wanted to… to reminisce what happened. Maybe I just wanted to remember how my heart broke into pieces or maybe I just need to face the fact that I… I killed him.

--Flashback--

The alarm went off.

It was a sunny day and birds can be heard chirping outside. I energetically got out of bed and looked at a mini calendar on my desk. A smile crept to my features. It's February 14- the day I have been waiting for. It was the day that I finally decided to confess my feelings to Ryoma. I hurried to get ready for school.

In 40 minutes I was dressed and prepared. I went in front of the mirror for a final look. I wore my uniform, of course. It fitted my well-developed physique. It was just like that of Seishun Gakuen's, only it was color blue instead of green. I go to Seishun High School now, if I may include. My hair was clipped. I can't braid it anymore. It was too short now. My lips were pink and glossy- because of the lip gloss I used. With that one last look, I grabbed my bag and ran out of my room to the dining room. My grandmother was already cooking breakfast when I went out.

"Ohayou, Obaa-chan!" I greeted her, walking in to the kitchen and grabbing an apron to help out.

"Ohayou!" she smiled, knowingly. "Don't bother helping in cooking. It will be ready soon."

"Hai." I nodded, returning the apron to where I got it.

Minutes later, I was out of our house and was on my way to school. As I neared an intersection, I saw a tall figure that waved at me, a smile plastered on his face.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Fuji-senpai!" I greeted him, slightly bowing.

"Ohayou, Sakuno-chan!" he retruned my greeting, still smiling. "February 14, Valentine's Day. So, do you plan on confessing to Echizen today?" he said as he glanced at the home made chocolate that was peeping out of my bag. In my hurry to get to school, I didn't realize that I didn't zip my bag close.

"Eh!" I quickly shoved the chocolate in and closed my bag. I looked at him when I was sure that my face wasn't as red as a tomato anymore. He just smiled.

"We better hurry, then. Or else his fans will get to him first." He said as he started walking.

"Hai!" a quick response came from my mouth before I followed.

The walk was quiet. I wanted to break the silence but every time I look at his face I couldn't talk. Besides, I had something to worry about. Just thinking about my confession made me nervous.

"We're here." Fuji stopped in front of the school gate. I watched as he turned to me and touched my face with his gentle hand. "You've grown to become such a lady. Good luck!" with that he left and allowed himself to be surrounded by his fans.

"What was that?" I asked myself, confused. I shook my head, forgetting what he said, and scanned the school grounds for Ryoma. There I saw him- enveloped by a group of crazed fans. They were all trying to get him to take their home-made chocolate. Looking at this I lost heaps of confidence and wanted to back out of my plan. My hand made its way to my chest. I could feel my heart beat faster than normal.

"Sa-ku-no-chan!" a jolly voice came from behind me. It was a familiar voice. It was too familiar that I didn't need to look at the person that spoke to know who it was.

"Ohayou, Tomo-chan!" I quickly turned to her.

"Ohayou!" she greeted. "Hmn… Looks like this is gonna be harder than I thought." She said, referring to the crowd of girls around Ryoma.

"Mn…"

"Let's go."

"Eh!" I helplessly reacted as Tomoka pulled me across the grounds and towards the crowd. She let go of my hand and tried to squeeze her way to Ryoma. It was a failed attempt.

"Anou… Toma-chan, I'll just talk to Ryoma-kun after his tennis club activities." I said to the tired Tomoka.

"Ah! But I have cleaning duties. I wanna see your confession." She complained childishly.

The school bell rang.

"It's time. We better hurry." I started to run to our classroom, Tomoka following behind me. Unlike before, I'm more balanced. "Made it." I said while making my breathing normal again.

Time went faster than normal. Maybe it was because I wasn't paying attention or maybe it was simply because I had something in mind. The bell signaling the end of our last subject finally rang. Everyone quickly gathered their things and went out the classroom. Soon enough, only some students were left in the classroom, including Tomoka and me.

"Good luck, Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka smiled as she took my hands with hers.

"Hai! Arigatou!" I smiled back, encouraged. "Ja'ne!" I said as I turned to the door. I rushed outside, hoping that I would see Ryoma alone before they start training. I didn't want to bear the pain of having to wait for about an hour. I might back out. There he was, near the cherry blossom trees. I headed for his direction.

"Ryoma-kun!" I called to him. My heart seemed like it would explode as I watched him turn to me. I took the chocolate out of my bag and held it out with both my hands. "Anou…" I stopped to take a deep breath. "I-"

"Gomen." His uncaring voice cut me off. "Gomen. I don't like you." He continued, his voice and eyes were so cold. He wasn't sorry at all.

Tears flooded into my eyes but I managed to stop it from flowing out. My heart was aching with so much pain. It felt like it was gonna break into millions of tiny pieces. I wanted to run but my body won't allow me too. And even if I could move my body, I was using all of my strength to keep myself from falling to the ground-my legs were trembling.

"Look, I have to go. I'll be late for my afternoon training." He said, irritated by my reactions. He turned and headed for the tennis courts.

That did it. My tears-the ones I've been trying to stop- finally flowed out. My heart completely shattered. I fell to the ground- my legs finally giving in. I wanted to cry all my pains out but a part of me screamed that I shouldn't. It told me that I should… make him pay for causing me such unbearable pain. I argued with myself, deciding whether to just let it go or to let rejection take over and mend my shattered heart. After some time, I gave in. And for the next few minutes my mind went black.

My vision was blurry. I don't know how, but I was there- in front of his house. What's more is that I had a knife on my hands. I could see Ryoma's figure slowly approaching. I subconsciously went to him and raised the blade. When I realized what was happening, it was too late. The blade was stuck in his chest and a red substance, warm and sticky, was coming out-blood. He was bleeding… and his blood was on my hands, clothes and there were even drops of it on my face. My eyes widened as everything started to sink in. My hands were trembling. I don't know why, but my legs started to move.

"Gomenasai!" I screamed as I ran. That's probably the last word I would tell him. And it's all because… because I killed him.

-- End of Flashback--

"Gomen… gomenasai…" I muttered, regretfully, as I fell to my knees, tears flowing uncontrollably.

**-.-.-oo-0-End of Chapter-0-oo-.-.-**

**A/N: So, how was it? I hope you liked it. Sorry if the characters are OOC. Please do leave a review. Signed reviews or even anonymous reviews will be very much appreciated. Any comments even flames are welcome. ****Please feel free to correct me if you see something wrong in this fic. **


End file.
